


Ниже ватерлинии

by commander_Mitchell



Series: Колебательные метки [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_Mitchell/pseuds/commander_Mitchell
Summary: «Это утро похоже на предыдущее как брат-близнец, и оба они похожи на тянущуюся позади вереницу своих клонов. Пиная гальку, Радау думает, что застрял в каком-то «дне сурка» - и что это, черт побери, несправедливо.»





	Ниже ватерлинии

Он стоит на берегу, стылый ноябрьский ветер трогает шею за поднятым воротником. В полосе прибоя волны, не доставая до носков ботинок, набегают на гравий. Движутся нехотя, исподволь, с видимым усилием, словно ждут чего-то, какой-то отмашки, финишной черты, после которой можно будет, наконец, упасть, схватиться ледяной коркой и замёрзнуть на целую зиму.

Направо смотреть или налево - разница небольшая, всюду один и тот же монотонный пейзаж. Вытянутая каменистая коса, голые худые деревья, прибрежные валуны, все в мокрой пленке подтаявшей измороси. Линия далекого противоположного берега делит серое небо и серую воду ровно пополам, как по линейке.

Ни кораблей, ни чаек, ни людей - никого. Он здесь один.

Будто бы конец света уже наступил - и сгинул. Будто бы планета, устав бегать по орбите, как щенок за хвостом, замерла - и все часы встали. Будто бы человечество, все его бездумно-плодовитые миллиарды, наконец смирилось с неизбежным и всё разом вымерло. Как майя. Или как доисторические динозавры.   
Будто бы он тоже вымер вместе с ними. 

И теперь болтается тут, в этом монохромном, лишенном времени промежутке, бессмысленно и бесцельно. Как поплавок - не вынырнуть целиком и на дно не уйти.   
Он ничего не чувствует по этому поводу.

Сказал бы кто-то, что однажды он лишится всех испепеляющих нутро, таких знакомых и привычных эмоций, без раздумий получил бы в рожу.

Радау выдыхает, оставляя клубок пара в воздухе, и разворачивается к невысокому холму. Наверху виднеется маленькая хибара, неоштукатуренные стены из шлакоблоков под односкатной крышей. Два окна на видимой стороне чёрные и пустые, похожи на щели на месте выбитых передних зубов. Мертвый дом для мертвого человека. Все выступы в своих пазах, совпадают идеально.

Где-то очень глубоко прежний Радау поднимает голову, в ответ на мысленное сравнение ощериваясь, иронично и зло. Лицо нынешнего Радау остаётся непроницаемым.

***  
Закрыв за собой дверь, даже не разувшись, а только куртку скинув, он идёт на кухню. Двумя пальцами достаёт наугад из холодильника вакуумный брикет, надрывает упаковку, кидает в микроволновку. Сканер распознаёт ингредиенты по составу, на табло автоматически выставляется время. Так и не дождавшись команды, печка зажигает надпись «в процессе» и, урча, сама запускает разогревание.

Радау валится в кресло, зацепляя носком за пятку, нехотя скидывает ботинки. Подбитые изнутри металлом подошвы гулко ударяются о дощатый пол.

Не то чтобы ему было некомфортно сидеть в помещении в уличной одежде или он был голоден. В действительности ему поровну и на то, и на другое. Нужно чем-то занять себя - руки, рот, голову. Любой рутиной, вроде приготовления ужина, - если конечно этот не требующий вовлечённости процесс можно так назвать.

Вилка за вилкой запихивая в себя еду и меланхолично пережевывая, Радау думает, когда в последний раз он чего-то хотел. Ну, вот так, по-человечески искренне, открыто и без оглядки на обстоятельства. По всему выходит, что когда полез самостоятельно вскрывать ту иерихонскую базу данных.

Он убей не мог вспомнить, что было в ней такого ценного, и почему он так свято был уверен, что Симбионт не справится. Наверное, опять хотел доказать, что человек лучше машины.

В Датастриме его яростная решимость пульсировала алеющим с краев пятном золотого цвета посреди грудной клетки, ее блики подсвечивали глаза снизу, будто он проглотил маленькое солнце. Радау никак не мог привыкнуть к визуализации собственных эмоций при прямом подключении, они казались ему слишком отвлекающими, кричащими, с контрастом, выкрученным на максимум, - но в этот раз он был на взводе и едва их замечал.  
Впереди желанной целью маячила переливающаяся символами, полупрозрачная, обманчиво-беззащитная вуаль - защита базы данных. 

Смеясь, весь вымазанный золотом, Радау ринулся вперёд, тело звенело в ожидании того, как прошьет её насквозь, словно добела раскалённая спица.

Ему пришлось запомнить, что файерволлами их назвали не просто так. Это знание навсегда высеклось на изнанке каждого до предела натянутого, сгоравшего клетка за клеткой нерва.  
Тело - даром что ненастоящее, а его виртуальный оттиск - бесконечно размалывало и перекручивало во всех направлениях сразу; и если где-то еще существовали боль и смерть, Радау жаждал их появления, орал и, захлёбываясь слезами, умолял об их прибытии - потому что то, о чем хрипело загнанное в мертвую мебиусову петлю агонизирующее сознание, ими точно не являлось. Оно не было ожидаемым, простым или хотя бы понятным физически, но оно было повсюду - и одновременно было у него внутри.

...Что-то все же проделало дыру в файерволле, размером достаточную, чтобы в неё без труда просочилась голубоватая тень. Это что-то напоминало гомункула, голема из вывернутой плоти; оно щетинилось раскрывшимися наружу рёбрами со свисающими кое-где ошмётками мышц и скулило, не умолкая. 

«Да ну, быть того не может».

Радау отрешенно смотрел, сверху и немного сбоку, видом с наружной камеры наблюдения, и думал, что это не может быть человеком.  
И уж точно не может быть им самим.

Так же отстранённо он чувствовал, как кто-то извне насильно рвёт коннект, выдирая провода из гнёзд в его позвоночнике. Как спазмированные мышцы выкручиваются под странными углами. Как из глаз непроизвольно льются слезы, в то время как горло исторгает залпы истеричного, лающего смеха. Как спиралью скручивает желудок и как, согнувшись в три погибели, он блюет себе под ноги рыжей с прозеленью желчью.

«Наверное, мне очень, очень больно».

Док что-то плел про нарушенные связи, мертвые нейроны, какие-то трансмиттеры, но, не вникая, Радау по-прежнему смотрел на своё тело сверху и ощущал только шипение статики в голове.  
Вроде бы его невозможно починить оперативным вмешательством и медпрепаратами. Типа, синий все должен разруливать в организме-носителе сам - вот только неясно, помер он там с концами или просто не отвечает.

В итоге кончилось тем, что его скинули здесь. Выпнули на обочину, как дряхлую псину, которую даже духу не хватило пристрелить. Сбросили балласт - и забыли.

Он вытирает рот ладонью и спихивает вниз пустой брикет, к десяткам таких же собратьев. Определённо, есть своя прелесть в протеино-восстановленной пище - даже спустя месяцы остатки не начинают вонять. Словно вернулся обратно во времена армейской юности, где приходилось жрать подобное дерьмо килотоннами и всухомятку. Маменькины сынки, прописанные в пушечное мясо, жаловались, что за километр несёт палёным пластиком, да и на вкус такое же, пока Радау молча нагружался топливом, чтобы потом было на чем бегать. Вроде как оно и в самом деле прогорклое и на зубах вязнет, но сейчас он точно был не в состоянии различить подобные оттенки.

На столе лежит неизвестно откуда приблудившийся столовый нож, лезвие ловит отсветы тусклой потолочной лампы. Радау тянется к рукояти. Большим пальцем задумчиво ощупывает ребристые выступы режущей кромки и тупой закругленный кончик.

«Вскрыться этой херней, что ли».

Он почти видит, как втыкает его в живот, но без размаха, а медленно, с нажимом продавливает внутрь. Лезвие-недомерок путается в кишках, зацепляет и с мерзким хлюпаньем вытягивает наружу влажные синеватые петли, в крови и слизи. Бросив бестолковые ковыряния, он пальцами выворачивает свою плоть наружу. Насильно раскрывает, как лепестки бутона какой-нибудь сраной розы. Вот теперь уже похоже, - внешнее напоминает внутреннее.

Радау сворачивается в кресле и закрывает глаза. Нож выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев и со звоном падает на пол.

«Да пошло оно все».

***  
Это утро похоже на предыдущее как брат-близнец, и оба они похожи на тянущуюся позади вереницу своих клонов. Пиная гальку, Радау думает, что застрял в каком-то «дне сурка» - и что это, черт побери, несправедливо. Не то чтобы он не заслужил - весь образ жизни непрозрачно намекал, что если и будет потом какой-то Высший Суд, то его гарантированно ждёт какой-нибудь из кругов ада; но если вот эта муть - это оно, он охотно приплатит тюремщику с вилами, чтобы тот хотя бы менял картинку перед глазами.

За ночь выпал снег, тонкая белесая плёнка, которая к полудню стает, ленивые волны намывают из неё полосу, похожую на грязную вату. Он приседает, трогает ладонью подступающую воду. Ледяная, пальцы немеют сразу же. Радау водит рукой туда-сюда, с мстительным удовольствием отмечая, как под искаженной призмой кожа краснеет и подушечки пальцев начинает колоть.

А ведь он так и не спросил у Четвёртого, есть ли там что-то после смерти.

Поморщившись, Радау вытаскивает ладонь и вытирает об штанину. 

Если подумать, все, мать его, чертовски закономерно. Отработанную деталь сбрасывают в утиль, неисправный механизм заменяют другим, новеньким и блестящим. Рыжая шпала виснет на ком-то другом и влажным шепотом вталкивает в уши очередной свой шизоидный «гениальный» план. Док, как приговор зачитывая, с пресной миной выговаривает кому-то ещё. Мелкий шугается от чужой тени. Запираясь ночью в комнату, как всегда без предупреждения, командующий расчерчивает схему дальнейших действий. Вводит первым в курс дела - кого-то, не его.

История вертела все ваши сослагательные наклонения, у Радау и мысли не возникает, что провал с файерволлом можно было переиграть. Вектор мечется от причины к следствию, вгоняя произошедшее в мертвый цикл. Он - машина, заклинившая сама себя, деструкция - его второе имя.   
Если бы представился ещё один шанс, он поступил бы так же.

В груди неприятно ворочается и жжется, и Радау, уперев ладони в бёдра, долго прокашливается, сплевывая под ноги. Делает мысленную пометку синему, чтобы тот просканировал лёгкие на предмет воспаления - и обрывается на середине.

Нет больше никакого синего. Никакой «системы жизнеобеспечения «Симбионт».

Видимо, Радау все-таки сдох. Просто ему сообщить забыли.

Он бездумно мажет взглядом вдоль поверхности воды. Ни корабля, ни одного сраного буйка, сфокусироваться не на чем. Размыкает сухие губы, всасывает стылый воздух, от которого тут же начинают ныть зубы.

\- Слыш, синий, - после долгого молчания голос хрипит и встаёт в глотке колом, - какой сегодня день недели?

Какое-то время он ещё всматривается вдаль. Потом отворачивается и, подволакивая ноги, тащится обратно к своему жилищу.

***  
Закрыть за собой дверь, на кухне достать протеиновую дрянь, вскрыть упаковку, сунуть в печку.  
Набивший оскомину, никому не нужный ритуал. Дальше будет еда, возможно - душ, потом беспокойный сон. Вязкий и пустой, от такого ещё по утрам мутит, как с похмелья.  
Утром он опять спустится к воде, высматривать признаки жизни на другом берегу. Когда окончательно вымерзнет, вернётся обратно, сядет перебирать кем-то натащенный и распиханный по углам хлам. Потом от скуки отрубится в кресле, проснётся, сжует что-то, напоминающее пластмассу, постоит под душем, выйдет продышаться и повтыкать в пространство, вернётся, погреет еду, упадёт спать, проснётся утром...

Радау ловит себя на том, что уже несколько минут стоит перед открытой дверцей холодильника, зажав подмышкой брикет. Перехватив поудобнее, подносит ближе. Буквы на упаковке выглядят незнакомыми. Слова не складываются.

Он кладёт еду обратно, закрывает холодильник. Идёт в сторону ванной комнаты. Пальцы сами собой смыкаются вокруг гладкой рукоятки столового ножа.

Там, кромсая кожу, морщась всякий раз, когда вживлённый металл тянет за нервы, Радау методично отковыривает от скулы лицевую гарнитуру тупым ребристым кончиком.

***  
Сегодня он валяется в кровати почти до самого заката. Лежит на боку, как выброшенная на берег рыба, снулым глазом пялится в дальний пыльный угол. По тому, как там сначала светлеет и потом медленно темнеет, можно предсказать движение солнца.

Когда это становится невыносимым, Радау поднимается.    
Поморщившись, отдирает от развороченной щеки прилипшую подушку, всю в желтых разводах сукровицы. Рана на скуле, где была гарнитура, за несколько дней не успевает толком зарубцеваться - он счёсывает шершавую корку раньше. Планомерно сковыривает ногтями, загоняя под них обломанные контакты, в каком-то приступе бездумного мазохизма или чтобы напомнить, что снова уязвим, - Радау не копается в себе настолько глубоко, чтобы понять.

В выхолощенной месяцами тишине, гулкой, ставшей уже привычной пустоте головы зарождается что-то. Крошечное, но колючее и отвратительно-навязчивое, как попавший в ботинок камушек. Он пытается вспомнить, что это такое. Нужное слово не сразу, но приходит.  
Да, точно. Идея.

Спешно, словно боясь упустить и не успеть, он кидает в найденный среди хлама мешок полуистлевшие бумажные книги, какие-то обрывки ткани, пустые брикеты из-под еды - все, что теоретически может гореть. Вспоминает, что одна доска на полу рассохлась и сильно отстаёт, подцепляет ее пальцами, расшатывает, тянет на себя, и наконец, навалившись коленом, с хрустом обламывает. Еле откапывает в завалах игнитор, с усилием трясёт, надеясь, что тот окажется рабочим. После череды холостых щелчков пьезоэлемент все-таки выдаёт лепесток темно-зеленого пламени. Подойдёт.

Ладони дрожат от нетерпения, норовя выронить очередного кандидата в будущий розжиг. Радау замирает, не донеся руку до мешка, хмурится и кусает губы.  
Причал. Нужно ещё проверить причал.

За дверью не лучше, чем внутри. Холоднее разве что.   
Закинув ношу за спину, Радау спускается по склону боком, поочередно переставляя ноги, и едва не падает, когда одна зацепляет другую. Свободная рука впустую рубит воздух в поисках опоры; с трудом поймав баланс, он кое-как выравнивается. Шипит сквозь зубы, что, мол, вестибулярка ни к черту.

На побережье все ещё мёртво и стыло. Вдали закат догорает до тонкой рыжей полоски, отчеркивающей противоположный берег. Сбросив оттягивающий плечо мешок, он вертит головой по сторонам. Потом вздыхает, устало трёт ладонью глаза.

Ну конечно, и как он сразу не сообразил. Здесь же нет причала. Кораблям попросту некуда швартоваться.

Засевшая занозой идея продолжает покалывать остриём, пока он вытряхивает из мешка содержимое и сгребает его неаккуратной горкой. И только когда разгорается сперва едва заметный, а потом все более и более уверенный огонь, наконец, умолкает.

Мысль проста: раз нет кораблей, значит нужно их приманить. Дать понять, что здесь, на этом берегу, кто-то есть - кто-то, кто всё ещё живой. И для ориентира пятно костра тут как нельзя кстати.  
Радау опускается на голые камни, скрещивает ноги и готовится ждать.

***  
Огонь прогорает, от костра остаётся куча едко чадящей золы. Небо с краев уже начинает робко светлеть.  
Радау поднимается на ватные, норовящие разъехаться ноги. Смотрит на камни, на медленные волны, на свои раскрытые ладони. Закрывает глаза. Вдыхает.

Ну же. Давай. Где-то там должна быть злость. Обида. Разочарование. Вбитые в подкорку, архаичные эмоции. Они должны распирать изнутри, туманить, выжигать вспышками разум.

Этого не происходит.   
Остались только пазы в тех местах, где они когда-то стояли, фантомные воспоминания о том, что было вырезано под глубоким наркозом. Только пустые ячейки - и никаких отзвуков.

А теперь туда начинает просачиваться что-то - вязкое, глянцево-чёрное, токсичное. Чужеродное. Распространяющее свои ядовитые метастазы по всему, куда дотянется.

Он садится на корточки и окунает ладонь в жирную сажу. Размазывает по влажному лицу неровными рваными полосами. Выдыхает. Открывает глаза. 

И уходит, ни разу не обернувшись туда, где за ним так никто и не пришёл.

***  
Надежда умирает последней. Какое глупое, жалкое и патетичное выражение. Он всегда его ненавидел.

Радау стоит на пороге и смотрит в седые, усталые глаза своей смерти.

Глупое и патетичное. Но, оказалось, правдивое.

Он раскрывает руки и едва слышно усмехается:  
\- Я давно тебя ждал.

***  
Четвёртый, несмотря на свою монохромность, кажется ярким и нелепым пятном, аппликацией, вырванной откуда-то и грубо нашлепнутой поверх ткани происходящего. Слишком резко, слишком контрастно.  
Слишком не так, как нужно.  
Диссонанс режет глаза.  
Он здесь не принадлежит, понимает Радау. И никогда не принадлежал.

Четвёртый хмурит брови:  
\- Дэмиен, - тон укоряющий, но звучит мягко и тихо, - Ну и что ты с собой сделал?

Он открывает рот - и закрывает. Замечает, что командующий держит в руках стакан кофе и пакет с какой-то дурацкой мультяшной эмблемой.  
Что-то тут не вяжется. Проигранная на репите картина собственной гибели - застрявший в легких последний вдох, свет, долгожданное забвение - расслаивается. Теряет цветность. Рассыпается в труху.  
Радау скрещивает на груди руки.

\- Зачем пришёл? - сплевывает он, губы стягивает до тонкой злой линии, - Нотации мне читать?

\- Я не...

Он делает шаг навстречу.  
\- Просто заткнись и делай, что должен.

\- Полагаю, тут имеет место недопонимание, - Четвёртый озадаченно качает головой.

\- Или что, я умолять тебя обязан? - на последнем слоге в голос прорывается рык.

\- Дэмиен...

\- Прикончи меня уже и проваливай!

Он никогда не любил рукопашную. Не переносил близкого контакта. Поэтому-то и выбрал винтовку - она позволяла держать людей на оптимальном от себя расстоянии.  
...Он подходит к командующему почти вплотную. Вздергивает подбородок, так, что шею начинает ломить, холодно щурится в серые глаза. А потом бьет. 

Он не испытывал привязанности. Не умел. Даже не знал, как она выглядит.  
...Он наносит удары наотмашь, хаотично, вхолостую растрачивая силы.  
\- Кто дал вам, мудакам, право кинуть меня здесь? Ты вообще представляешь, каково это - месяцами гнить тут в одиночестве?

Он лишился своих эмоций, в том файерволле. Они просто сгорели - все разом.  
Туда им и дорога.  
\- Ублюдки! Лживые сукины дети! Ненавижу вас всех!

Четвёртый целиком высечен из скальной породы. Под градом ударов он стоит неподвижно, только глаза плотно закрыты. Не морщится от боли, не блокирует, не контратакует и не пытается увернуться. С какой-то странной, совсем не человеческой покорностью молчаливо принимает весь огонь на себя.

Радау стискивает челюсти.  
Идиотское сравнение, но - все равно, что младенца по почкам пинать. Глупый ход. Размахивать перед ним собственной самоотверженностью - что красной тряпкой перед быком. Раздражает просто до чертиков.  
Злость распечатывает второе дыхание, он рвано заглатывает воздух - и бьет, бьет, бьет.

Силы уходят быстро, слишком быстро. Вместе с ударами наотмашь, с нечленораздельными, полными гласных криками. Вместе с радио-молчанием - и злостью на неё. Вместе с той чёрной маслянистой жижей, заполнявшей его сознание. Покидают, оставляя его пустым и полым.

Надсадно дыша, он разжимает кулаки. Смотрит вниз, на щербатый пол, теперь расплывающийся перед глазами. Отчаянно вцепляется в гранитное плечо командующего - только бы не упасть сейчас, не рухнуть позорно перед ним на колени. Ноги предательски дрожат и подламываются.

\- Что, нашли уже замену? - глухо интересуется он.

\- Замену?

\- Ну. Нового всадника, - горло разъедает, выходит неразборчиво, он откашливается, - Другого Войну.

Радау не знает, почему так ждёт ответа. Это ведь ничего не значит. Ничего не изменит. Он не хочет это слышать.  
Он хочет, чтобы Четвёртый ушёл, окончательно закрыв за собой дверь и все его прошлые неслучившиеся гештальты. Или - чтобы лучше вообще никогда сюда не приходил.

«Слышишь, сволочь? Что бы ты ни сказал сейчас - мне абсолютно наплевать».

Тишина длится пару секунд, но внутренний хронометр отмеряет не меньше часа.

\- Нет.

Радау поднимает голову.

\- Я не объяснил тебе в своё время. Всем вам, - командующий смотрит в сторону, - Моя ошибка.

Проходит ещё одна чудовищно растянутая секунда.

\- Дело в том, что... Носителем Конца Света нельзя родиться. Его нельзя выбрать из множества кандидатов. Нет никакого... - он задумывается на мгновение, - «кастинга». Чума, Война, Голод, Мор - это не личности, Дэмиен. Это - Идеи. Определить, кто является их Носителями, можно только в поворотный момент, когда все пути развития мира сошлись в один - тот, который ведёт его к гибели.

На ум приходит непрошеное:  
\- Точка невозврата, - Радау хмурится, - Ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Разве? Оглянись вокруг, - Четвёртый хмыкает (он это умеет, серьёзно? сколько бок-о-бок проработали, он впервые видит) и обводит рукой устроенный им недавно погром, - В каком бы месте ты ни находился - везде будет поле боя.

Радау непонимающе вздергивает брови - и, закусив губы, прячет невольную ухмылку. 

\- Пойдём, - командующий кладёт руку на плечо и разворачивает его в сторону кухни, - Я бы хотел обсудить дальнейшие действия, но прежде тебе необходимо поесть. Есть кофе и круглые булочки с дырой посередине. Надеюсь, ты это любишь.

***  
Он открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в потолок. Там все по-прежнему - паутина трещин по поверхности, желтоватое пятно в правом углу, струпья отслоившейся краски.   
Все так, как и десятки дней до этого.

Радау опускает на глаза руку, закрывая обзор. До боли стискивает зубы.

Всего лишь сон. Всего лишь гребаный, мать его, сон с никому не нужной надеждой.

На грудную клетку словно бетонную плиту положили. Каждый вдох приходится отвоёвывать с боем.

Что-то не так.

Дыхание сбивается с ритма и замирает. Не убирая руки, он настораживается, собирает внимание в фокус. С методичностью машины прощелкивает все маркеры окружающей обстановки. Анализирует, сверяет с прежними, привычными показателями.

Он ведь не просто так проснулся. Что-то его разбудило. Что-то, что все ещё здесь.  
Не человек, нет. Ощущение присутствия он бы ни с чем не спутал. Это другое. Более эфемерное, неуловимое, рассредоточенное, как...

Музыка.  
Где-то неподалёку на нижних пределах громкости играет музыка. Что-то электронное, прерывающееся помехами, с отчетливыми синтетическими басами. Оно растекается ровным слоем, источник сходу определить не удаётся. 

Спустя ещё мгновение Радау понимает. Музыка играет внутри черепной коробки. Его черепной коробки.

\- Доброе утро, органика, - знакомый голос кислит на языке электричеством, - Сегодня понедельник, 15 марта 2072 года, а мы не в симуляции реальности. Так что собирай свои запчасти и выдвигайся к точке сброса, тебя там подберут. И кстати, - распознаётся извечная ядовитая «шпилька», без которой синий не был бы собой, - если бы твои очумелые ручки не повредили гарнитуру, сейчас слышал бы меня нормально.

Он соскакивает к кровати и, кое-как нацепив ботинки, вылетает за дверь. Ноги по скорости опережают мысли, он каким-то чудом не летит кубарем со склона, пока бежит к воде. Затормозив о прибрежную гальку, Радау смотрит в горизонт, моргает - и, задрав голову, во всю мощь легких смеётся.

На темнеющей вдалеке полосе другого берега сбивающим прицел взгляда, как бельмо на глазу, ярким и каким-то совершенно нездешним пятном белеет росчерк паруса.


End file.
